


Destination: Ohana.

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day McDanno Challenge, Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: The writers of Five-O were happy with Cathrine and Steve's relationship ending the show. As a McDanno shipper, I feel this would have been a much better ending to the series.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Destination: Ohana.

"Miss you already." The time was 7:37pm and Steve was trying to hold back tears as he read the message from his long time partner. 

As he looked out the window of the plane, he debated with himself on whether he had made the right choice. He knew he could no longer stay in Hawaii, that was a given. It was definitely time to move on. But, was leaving Danny behind the right decision? 

Why didn't he beg him to come along? He needed Danny and, deep down, under that thick skin and better than Steven attitude, he knew Danny needed him too. So why didn't he drag him to the airport? Why wasn't Danny filling the empty seat beside him? Why did was he leaving Danny behind? And allowing a massive hole to grow in his heart? 

"Danny, I love you..." Steve typed in the message box but couldn't hit send. His eyes swelled with tears knowing he'd left his best friend--his soulmate--behind. They had always told each other those words but this time was different. 

Before, the love was brotherly. A kind of 'love' that was shared between two friends who only wanted the best for each other. A kind of love that siblings might share. But the 'love' sitting in that message box held a different meaning. This kind of 'love' was one much deeper--the kind of love felt between two people who couldn't live without one another. Two people who need each other for survival. And Steve couldn't press send because that would admit that he couldn't live without Danny. 

He couldn't. But he didn't want Danny to know that. 

It was hard enough leaving him alone on that beach, saying goodbye to all their friends, and leaving behind the only home he'd ever known. But to admit that he'd be lost without Danny was something Steve was not yet strong enough to do. So, he deleted the message. 

And, just as he was drying the tears from his cheek, he felt something familiar rub against his thigh. It was wet, soft, and whinny with big brown puppy dog eyes--litterally. "Eddie?" Steve scoffed in surprise, leaning over to pet the pooch. As he looked up to see who was handling him, he recognized the two most perfect blue eyes he'd ever known. He stood up in shock and smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled, "Danno? What-what are you doing here?" 

"Well, Eddie was miserable without you so I figured he needed to see you again." Danny shrugged. 

"Are you sure we're speaking for Eddie and not you?" Steve chuckled. 

"Okay, so maybe I missed you too and wasnt really sure how I felt with you traveling around who knows where without me," Danny admitted. 

"Wait? What about the team?" 

"They knew I'd never be the same without you around, Steven. We're partners. In Hawaii, or in the middle of Kumbaya." 

"Kumbaya is not a place, Danny." Steve smirked. 

"Really?" Danny scorned. "I'm trying to be sentimental here and you're going to get all technical on me? I mean, I bought the last available ticket, which was no easy feet, I might add. I brought your dog. And, you're going to criticize me because Kumbaya is not a real place? Do you want me to just leave? Cos I'll leave." 

"Actually, once you're past security they wont let you leave." 

"You're unbelievable," Danny sighed, slumping into the seat beside Steve. He gestured for Eddie to sit and refused to meet Steve's gaze. 

Steve chuckled. He sat back down and looked out the window. Then, he looked back to Danny and smiled, "Hey, Danny, I'm sorry. I'm really glad you came." 

"Yeah right," Danny said, still ignoring Steve's eyes. 

"No, I'm serious," Steve forced, turning towards Danny. Danny finally met Steve's eyes. Steve smiled and said, "Look, I know I've said this before but it had a whole different meaning then. Now, this means something else. I mean, I think it's always meant something deeper and I've just never known how to express it. But coming this close to losing you...again...I cant go another second without saying it." 

"Saying what, Steven?" 

"I love you, Danny." Steve finally admitted. 

"I know. I love you too." Danny smirked. 

"No." Steve shook his head and took Danny's hands in his. He squeezed them tight remembering all the times he had held them in the hospital, wondering if he was ever going to hear Danny mutter another word. He met Danny's eyes and was drowned in the oceans of Hawaii once again. His heart sunk to his feet. "I mean, I love you. Like, I love...love you. Like, I need you to be with me. Forever." 

"Steven..." 

"Danny, I know this is strange and new but I can't lose you again. You're more than just my partner. You're my Danno. And I love you. I don't know if you love me too, this is still very strange for me as it is. But, in need to know that you'll be with me and not because you have to be but because you want to be and..." 

Danny shut him up with a kiss to Steve's lips. The first one they had ever shared together but it felt like it was meant to be. When their lips pulled away, Danny smiled at Steve and said, "I said I love you. Why didn't you believe me." 

Still shocked, Steve scoffed. "I wasn't aware it was like that." 

"Well, now that you know, are you feeling better about this?" Danny held out his hand, offering it to Steve. 

Steve smiled and grabbed Danny's hand locking their fingers together. "More than ever," Steve replied. 

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny, passionately, as the plane took off into the beautiful Hawaiian sky. 

Destination? Ohana.


End file.
